Forgiven
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Ele não conseguiu salvala...


**Forgiven****©**

**Começada: ****dia 07/11/07 às 11:19 da noite**

**Terminada: ****dia 08/11/07 às 11:00 da noite**

**Shipper: ****Inuyasha x Kagome**

**Gênero: ****Romance/Tragédia**

**Status: Completa**

**Rated: ****T (por morte de personagens)**

**¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'**

Naraku... Aquele maldito youkai! "Por que, por que, por que?" perguntava mentalmente um hanyou de olhos orbes, agora sem o brilho de antes e sem a mesma vida de algumas horas atrás... "Mundo injusto maldito!".

Algumas horas se passaram desde a morte _**dela**_, a _**sua **_Kagome. E tudo foi culpa daquele youkai: Naraku.

'_**Couldn't save you from the start**_

**(Não pude te salvar do começo)**

_**Love you so it hurts my soul'**_

**(Te amo e isso feriu minha alma)**

"Eu a amava muito… Ela era a única coisa boa em toda a minha vida, ela foi a única que confiava em mim e me apoiava custe o que custasse... Ela nunca me traiu igual a Kikyou... Ela era tudo... E sem ela eu não sou nada!"

'_**Can you forgive me for trying again?**_

**(Pode me perdoar por tentar de novo?)**_**  
**__**Your silence makes me hold my breath**_

**(Seu silêncio me fez prender a respiração)**

_**Time has passed me by**__**'**_

**(O tempo passou por mim)**

"Kagome… _**Minha**_ Kagome… Me perdoe por todas as coisas que eu te fiz passer e que fez você chorar e se sentir mal... Me perdoe por ser tão cego e não perceber as coisas antes; talvez você ainda estivesse aqui. Me perdoe por tudo..."

'_**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from**__** the world**_

**(Oh, por tanto tempo eu tentei te proteger do mundo)**

_**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**_

**(Oh, você não pode encarar a liberdade em si mesmo)**

_**Here I am left in the silence'**_

_**(Aqui estou eu, deixado no silêncio)**_

"Me lembro do que aconteceu há algumas horas atrás, foi tudo tão rápido, não tivemos tempo de nos despedir... De dizer adeus para sempre..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Em um tentativa desesperada, Kagome conseguiu derrotar Naraku com a Shikon No Tama totalmente purificada e completa. Ela estava muito machucada e sangrando, e usou seu poder total de Miko para o destruir._

_-Agora você morre! – gritou ela envolvida por uma luz purificada azul clara._

_A luz saiu dela e foi até onde o youkai estava, o matando com o impacto. Ao final do clarão, Kagome caiu ajoelhada no chão._

_Ele a pediu para não fazer aquilo... Mas ela fez mesmo assim..._

'_**You gave up the fight,**_

**(Você desistiu da luta)**

_**You left me behind**_

**(Você me deixou para trás)**

_**All that's done's forgiven**_

**(Tudo isso permanence perdoado)**

_**You'll always be mine**_

**(Você sempre será meu)**

_**I know deep inside**_

**(Eu sei lá bem no fundo)**

_**All that's done's forgiven**__**'**_

**(Tudo isso permanence perdoado)**

_Inuyasha chegou perto dela, ajoelhou e a abraçou fortemente._

_-Kagome... Sua baka! Por que fez isso? Podíamos derrotar ele de outro jeito._

_-Inu... Inuyasha...Gomenazai... – pediu ela com a cabeça nos ombros dele._

_-Te perdoar pelo que?! Eu que devia estar te pedindo perdão!_

_-Só me...perdoe...onegai... – pediu a morena com algumas lágrimas nos olhos castanhos, começando a escorrer._

_-Tudo bem... Eu te perdôo._

_-Agora sim, posso morrer em paz._

'_**I watched the clouds drifting away**_

**(Eu assisti as nuvens partindo)**

_**Still the sun can't warm my face**_

**(O Sol ainda não pode aquecer meu rosto)**

_**I know it's destined to go wrong**_

**(Eu sei que isso estava destinado a dar errado)**

_**You're looking for the great escape**_

**(Você estava procurando por uma boa saída)**

_**To chase your demons away'**_

**(Para expulsar seus demônios)**

-Não me fale isso! Não vai acabar assim e você não vai morrer aqui! Está me ouvindo? – na voz dele existia um misto de raiva, frustração e angústia... Muita angústia por estar ouvindo aquilo.

-Inuyasha...

-Eu vou te levar para o vilarejo e aquela velhota vai fazer você ficar bem...- sussurrou ele a colocando nas suas costas e dando sinal para os outros irem na frente.

O hanyou pulava qualquer coisa na sua frente, queria chegar o mais depressa na aldeia para Kagome ficar boa. "Se ela morrer a culpa vai ser minha..." pensava ele com uma cara de determinação no rosto.

-Inuyasha...

O tempo estava ficando com uma cara horrível e parecia que ia chover logo.

-Inuyasha... Pare, onegai...preciso...falar com você...

'_**You gave up the fight,**_

**(Você desistiu da luta)**

_**You left me behind**_

**(Você me deixou para trás)**

_**All that's done's forgiven**_

**(Tudo isso permanence perdoado)**

_**You'll always be mine**_

**(Você sempre será meu)**

_**I know deep inside**_

**(Eu sei lá bem no fundo)**

_**All that's done's forgiven'**_

**(Tudo isso permanence perdoado)**

_-Kagome... – Inuyasha parou e a pegou no colo, sentado. – Não posso te deixar morrer aqui..._

_-Nunca esqueça de mim... Eu sempre vou estar com você..._

'_**I've been so lost since you've gone**_

**(Eu tenho estado tão perdido desde que você se foi)**

_**Why not me before you?**_

**(Por que não eu antes de você?)**

_**Why did fate deceive me?**__**'**_

**(Por que o destino me iludiu?)**

_-Eu já disse, Kagome! Você não vai morrer!_

_-Eu não sei quanto tempo mais, eu...posso agüentar... – murmurou ela em um tom quase inaudível – Aishiteru... – fechando os olhos e caindo sem vida nos braços do hanyou._

_-KAGOME!_

'_**Everything turned out so wrong **_

**(Tudo ficou tão errado)**

_**Why did you leave me in silence?'**_

**(Por que você me deixou no silêncio?)**

_-KAGOME! – gritou ele a balançando, enquanto a chuva começava a cair forte sobre os dois. (Gente, imagina essa cena com esse fundo ai do everything turned... __Eu imaginei a cena assim mesmo)._

'_**You gave up the fight,**_

**(Você desistiu da luta)**

_**You left me behind**_

**(Você me deixou para trás)**

_**All that's done's forgiven**_

**(Tudo isso permanence perdoado)**

_**You'll always be mine**_

**(Você sempre será meu)**

_**I know deep inside**_

**(Eu sei lá bem no fundo)**

_**All that's done's forgiven'**_

**(Tudo isso permanence perdoado)**

_-Onegai…acorda… Acorda! Não me deixa!_

_Inuyasha levou o corpo sem vida de sua amada nas costas até a aldeia e todos ficaram muito tristes com a morte dela. A enterraram em um tumulo perto do vilarejo, e deixaram flores sobre ele._

**FIM FLASHBACK**

"Ela era tudo... Meu mundo acabou sem ela... Minha máscara de forte caiu sem ela... Minha vida acabou sem ela...".

O hanyou olhou o céu com lágrimas a cair e uma flor de Sakura caiu sobre sua roupa; olhou-a e olhou novamente para cima vendo Kagome sorrir para ele.

-Aishiteru, Inuyasha...

-Aishiteru, Kagome...

O rosto dela desapareceu... Sempre estaria com ele.

Alguns dias depois, seus amigos encontraram o corpo do meio youkai; seu semblante estava sereno e feliz.

Ela sempre estaria com ele...

Ele sempre estaria com ela...

Quem sabe um dia eles não tivessem a chance de reviver e se amar novamente?

**FIM**

**¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'**

Oi gente!

Espero que tenham gostado!

O nome da música é Forgiven do Within Temptation. Eu acho muito linda essa música!

Alguém sabe como colocar letras japonesas aqui no fanfiction? ¬¬' eu queria muito colocar né, se for possível...

Deixem reviews please!

Bjosss

Isa Granger Potter


End file.
